Conventionally, there have been proposed various apparatuses in which a display screen is divided and predetermined information is displayed in one of the divided portions on the display screen, whereas print document data is displayed on the remaining divided portion on the display screen.
For example, there is a document processing apparatus equipped with a guide display function (for example, see Patent Document 1). This apparatus comprises a display part capable of using a display screen by dividing into a document display area and a guide display area, a format information storage part for storing a format information of a document beforehand, a guide information storage part for storing guide information beforehand, an input part for inputting and editing a document, setting a document information and instructing to display a guide information, a document display control part for controlling the display part to display the document inputted by the input part in the document display area based on the set format information, and a guide display control part for controlling the display part to display the guide information read from the guide information storage part based on the document format information being displayed, when the instruction to display the guide information is issued from the input part, wherein the document display control part executes editing of the document displayed in the document display area with the guide information displayed in the guide display area.
In the structure described above, the guide information is displayed in the guide display area based on the document format information displayed in the document display area. Due to this structure, the document displayed in the document display area can be edited with the guide information displayed in the guide display area in a state easy to see.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-215197 (paragraphs [0060] to [0075], FIGS. 17 and 24)